We're All Living The Life
by TheTaleOfTheScribbler
Summary: "Hello, first years and all of our returning students. Welcome to the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the Headmistress said. "The headmistress would never dream of expelling any of them because they are the most famous teenagers in the entire country. They could get away with murder." The most famous people in the country just happen to be in a little trouble...
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer: I would like to profess my gratitude to Mrs. JK Rowling because, without her, none of this would be possible. I would like to add that all the quotes are from Pottermore…..**

 **A/N: So if you review, I will respond to your review up here unless you don't want me too. Please review. I trashed this chapter twice and spent days editing it so please review. It would mean so much to me ;) Thank you so much for deciding to try my story out. I love you all xoxo. Now onto the story…..**

 **Prologue**

"Cloe!" shrieks Emeline when Cloe enters the dormitory. "Em! You have no idea how much I have missed you!" Emeline rushes over to give Cloe a hug. "Are you ready for some awesome pranks, awe-inspiring tom foolery, and grand spoofs!" Cloe asks Emeline, often called Em. "Guess who is back to conquer the school?" Aubrie says as she walks in and gives both Cloe and Emeline a hug. "The Wampus Girls are back," they all shout in unison. "Where is Scar?" Aubrie asks Cloe and Emeline. "We don't know. Must be late." Scarlet walks into the dorm. Aubrie, Cloe, and Emeline tackle her. "Can't breathe, can't breathe," says Scarlet, often called Scar. They let her go. The four girls are in the Wampus house. "How are you?" Cloe asks Scarlet. "I am fine. I miss them but I am fine," Scarlet replies. Scarlet and Jax's parents disappeared over the summer. Cleo decides to drop the subject. Scarlet mourns alone. They hadn't seen each other all summer because they live all across the United States. Emeline lives in Baltimore, Maryland over the summer, Cloe lives in Key West, Florida, Scarlet lives in Arlington, Texas, and Aubrie lives in Los Angeles, California. Los Angeles had the largest magical population in North America other than New York City. Shortly after, Collen and Fiona enter the dorm. "Hey Collen, Fiona," says Emeline. "It was a ridiculously long line to pick up our wands this year," Scarlet says, trying to make conversation. Aubrie was holding back Cloe from strangling Collen. Cloe and Colleen grew up across the street from each other and they have had a rivalry since the age of six.

In the boys' dormitory, Jax is sitting on his bed waiting for his friends to come back. Like usual, they forgot to pick up their wands and had to go back to the Great Hall. Like the girls, they hadn't seen each other all summer. Scarlet and Jax are twins so they arrived at the same time. "Look who's back," Hunter says as he places his trunk on his bed. "Hey, Hunter. How was your summer?" Jax asks Hunter. "Fine, how was-" Hunter stops. "Dude, I'm sorry. That was super insensitive." Over the summer, Jax and Scarlet's parents disappeared. No one knows what happened. They went to a conference at Hogwarts and never returned. "Hunter, calm down. You are all good." At that moment, Connor and Zeke walk in. Connor being the sensitive one says "Hey Jax, we are here for you okay." Jax shakes his head. "You lot are a bunch of girls. I am good." Connor, Zeke, and Hunter stare at him with doubtful looks in their eyes. "So, have you guys seen the girls yet?" Jax asks. "Nope. We should see them at the sorting ceremony." Emeline, Cleo, Scarlet, Aubrie, Jax, Connor, Hunter, and Zeke have been an inseparable group since their first year. The two other Wampus boys enter the room. "Hey, Zachary. Hey, Fredrik," Connor says. They pretend they don't hear Connor.

"Hey guys," the girls say to the guys once they see each other for the first time in three months. "Long time, no see," Jax says. "Well, except for my dear sister, but she doesn't count," he concludes. Scarlet punches Jax in the arm. "I hate this speech," Hunter says. "I agree. I know. It is for the first years to know all about the founding of our school and stuff. I just don't understand why we have to hear it every year," Aubrie says. "Everyone, please be seated. First years up front, please. Our Headmistress would like to tell you the wonderful story of the founding of our school," Madam Vandlerope says. Madam Vandlerope is the head of the Wampus house and the Ilvermorny History teacher. Headmistress Illings walks to the front of the room. "Hello, first years and all of our returning students. Welcome to the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The story of the founding of the Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry varies upon who tells it. The story that we tell here is as follows. We believe that Isolt Sayre was born at around 1603. She was born in Coomloughra, County Kerry, in Ireland. She spent many years there, living with her parents. Her parents were both wizards, so she was a pureblood witch. William Sayre, Isolt's father, is related to a famous Irish witch that is known by the name of Morrigan. Morrigan was an animagus. She was a crow. William called his daughter 'Morrigan' because Isolt loved nature and all things outside when she was younger. She grew up in a wonderful family. Her parents loved her and would often help their No-Maj (A No-Maj is a Muggle) neighbors with problems only cured by magic. When Isolt was five, their family was attacked and her parents died. Her mother's sister, Gormlaith Gaunt raised her in the nearby city of Coomcallee. When Isolt grew older, she realized that Gormlaith Gaunt actually killed her parents. Gormlaith was a wicked pureblood witch who believed that because her sister and her sister's husband helped their No-Maj neighbors, it set Isolt on a dangerous path to cause their pureblood family tree to perish. Gormlaith believed that if she brought Isolt up believing that purebloods were greater human beings than anyone else, Isolt would believe it too.

Gormlaith made sure that Isolt had no contact with anything of No-Maj kind, so Isolt had no friends. Gormlaith denied Isolt any ability to attend Hogwarts, thinking that Isolt would be in contact with 'Mudbloods'. Gormlaith attended Hogwarts and spent a great deal of time talking about it, so Isolt believed that Hogwarts was a paradise away from her awful life.

For twelve years, Gormlaith made her do things using dark magic. Finally, Isolt gained enough magical ability to escape, stealing her aunt's wand, because she never had one of her own. She also took one of her mother's brooches. Then Isolt left the country. Isolt was scared that Gormlaith would find her so she pretended to be a boy and left to North America on the Mayflower in 1620. Isolt arrived with No-Maj settlers, so she vanished into the mountains. She made it seem as though she died of a cold and hard winter. She left because she was scared of Gormlaith tracking her. Also, she knew that her shipmates might not be too happy with having a witch as their neighbor. Isolt was alone in a new country and, based on what she thought, was the only witch for hundreds of thousands of miles. She had not learned much about Native American Wizards, but she did encounter two magical beings after several weeks alone. The two creatures were the Hidebehind and the Pukwudgie.

The Hidebehind is a creature that lives in the forest. They are nocturnal and like to kill humans. The Hidebehind can conceal itself behind an object and can jump a victim or hide from a predator. Only a witch or wizard is likely to survive an attack by a Hidebehind. The Pukwudgie is also native to America. The Pukwudgie looks a lot like a Pukwudgie does not like humankind and hunts with its own magic. Pukwudgies hunt with deadly, poisonous arrows and enjoy playing tricks on humans. The Hidebehind was very large and strong and had succeeded in capturing the Pukwudgie, which was young and weak. Unaware that the Pukwudgie was dangerous to humans Isolt brought him back to her shelter and nursed it back to health. The Pukwudgie declared itself bound to serve her until he could repay the debt. The Pukwudgie was humiliated to be in debt to a young witch who was wandering in a strange country where a Pukwudgie or a Hidebehind could have attacked her at any moment. Isolts days were filled with the Pukwudgie grumbling while she journeyed on. Even though the Pukwudgie was very ungrateful she found him funny and appreciated his company. Over time, they developed a friendship that was unique because of their species. The Pukwudgie refused to tell her his name so she called him William, in honor of her father.

William, the Pukwudgie, started to show Isolt the magical creatures that lived in North America. Isolt was fascinated with the creatures that were so unlike the ones in Ireland, back home. To Isolt, the Great Horned Serpent was the most fascinating. William was terrified of the beats, but Isolt was not. She claimed she could speak with it. Isolt stopped speaking to William about the serpent and the stuff that the serpent was saying to her. The serpent would relay the same message every time that Isolt would return to William. 'Until I am part of your family, your family is doomed.'

Isolt had no family, except for Gormlaith, and she hardly cared what happened to her. She was confused over what the Horned Serpent seemed to be saying to her and concluded that she might be imagining things after all, but she always thought that the serpent did speak to her.

Under unfortunate circumstances, Isolt was reunited with wizards. When Isolt and William were walking through the woods one day they heard an awful noise. William told Isolt to stay where she was and William ran through the trees with a poisoned arrow at hand. Isolt did not follow his instructions and followed William. When she reached a small clearing in the trees she gasped. The Hidebehind that tried to kill William had killed two humans. Two boys were huddled near by watching as the Hidebehind tried to kill their parents. The Pukwudgie and Isolt worked together to destroy the Hidebehind. They Pukwudgie got angry when Isolt wanted help to carry the two boys home. Isolt said that his debt would be repaid if he carried one of the boys home. The boys were so sick she didn't want to apparate. The Pukwudgie carried the older boy, Chadwick, while Isolt carried Webster home.

Once they were their shelter, Isolt told William that she didn't need his assistance, and the Pukwudgie vanished. Isolt had just sacrificed her only friend for two boys that would most likely die. Then, she realized that they were magical. Chadwick and Webster's parents came to America for an adventure. This dream came to a tragic close when they met the Hidebehind. Mr. Boot had attempted to ridicule it because he thought it was a Boggart. Let's just say, the Hidebehind was not happy." The room sniggered at this. "The boys were so ill that Isolt didn't leave them, so when they were a little better, Isolt revisited the woods to bury their parents, hoping that the boys would visit. When she arrived at the clearing she met a man named James Steward. He was also from the Plymouth settlements. He had known the Boots and he went into the forest to search for them. He picked up the broken wands, but because he was a No-Maj, the wand retaliated. James was sent flying backward and hit a tree. He was knocked out.

He awoke in Isolt's shelter. Isolt had nursed him back to health. It was hard to keep her magical abilities secret from James, so she decided to Obliviate James once all the madness was over. Isolt loved having James to talk to and James helped distract the boys from the problems at hand while Isolt brewed potions and recovered their injuries. James helped Isolt create a stone house on the top of Greylock. Isolt christened the house 'Ilvermorny' after her parent's house. Every day, Isolt wanted to Obliviate James, but every day, James grew less and less afraid of magic. They fell helplessly in love. Isolt just couldn't Obliviate James, so she decided not to. They got married.

Isolt, James, and the Boot Boys were practically a family. Isolt considered them her adopted sons. Isolt told them all the stories about Hogwarts that she heard from Gormlaith. The boys desperately wanted to attend the school but Isolt did not want to frighten them with stories from her childhood. Isolt promised them that when they reached eleven years old that she would find them wands and homeschool them in the cottage. The boys wanted the school to be just like Hogwarts. They wanted to have the four houses. Originally, they wanted to name the houses after themselves but decided against it because Webster thought that the name 'Webster Boot' was decided to choose their favorite beasts. Chadick chose the Thunderbird. Chadick was very smart but temperamental." The students in the Thunderbird house cheered. "Webster chose the Wampus house-" They cheered. "Webster was loyal but argumentative. Isolt chose the Horned Serpent after her friend." The horned Serpent house cheered. "When they asked James what his creation would be James did not know how to answer. After lots of contemplation, he chose the Pukwudgie because Isolt's stories of him always made him laugh." The Pukwudgie house cheered. 'Thus were the four houses of Ilvermorny created, and while the four originators did not yet know it, much of their own characters leaked into the houses they had so light-heartedly named.'"

Well, Chadicks eleventh birthday was fast approaching and Isolt could not figure out a way to get a wand. The night before his birthday she had a dream that she visited the Horned Serpent again at the creek. She dreamt that she shaved a large piece from his horn. That night, she visited the creek. The Horned Serpent was there. The Horned Serpent and Isolt did exactly what happened in the dream. When she arrived back home, she woke James who helped carve the wood. When Chadick woke the next day, he had a wand made of the horn of the serpent. He had a wand of great power. When Webster turned eleven, the idea of the school had spread. People from other magical places traded wand work for other magical knowledge that they had from their previous home. Everyone who joined the school was gifted with a wand of Isolt's and James's creation. Isolt saved the Horned Serpent cores for her own children but used a variety of other cores as well. By 1634, the school has grown very large. More students arrived every year. It grew so large, that Webster's dream of a competition between houses came true. They welcomed anyone into their school with magical ability. The only people to stay overnight were her sons and twin girls who were her biological daughters. Martha, named after James's mother and Rionach named after Isolt's.

Isolt and James's family had no idea how much danger they were in. Gossip of a school in Massachusetts had reached Gormlaith ears. The rumors were that the headmistress was named 'Morrigan'. Gormlaith then discovered that the name of the school was Ilvernmory, and Gormlaith then knew that Isolt had traveled to America, marry a Muggle, and to open a school that would teach anyone with a shred of magical ability. Gormlaith bought a wand at Ollivanders, which is a store near Hogwarts where you buy wands. Gormlaith thought that her niece would have no idea of her arrival until it was too late. She disguised herself as a man crossing over to America on a ship. She traveled under the name of William Sayre. She landed in Virginia. She planned to slaughter all the parents of the children attending the school and bring her niece back to Hag Glen. She sent a powerful curse to the school, which made James and Isolt fall into a deep sleep. Next, she spoke a single word in Parseltongue and Isolt's wand quivered at her bedside. The wand was Salazar Slytherin's wand and contained a piece of a basilisk horn. The wand was taught to sleep when it was instructed to and only 'faithful' members of the family had known that secret. Gormlaith did not know that Chadick and Webster were in the house as well. She also didn't know that a piece of the Horned Serpent lay in each of the boys' wands. The cores of the boys wand vibrated and sang a low musical note, knowing it was in danger. They awoke and looked out the window. There, they saw Gormlaith. Chadick had heard more than what their parents had told them, and Chadick knew all about Gormlaith. Webster ran to warn his parents and Chadick ran outside to meet Gormlaith. Gormlaith underestimated him. They dueled and Gormlaith won. Chadick was a very powerful and smart wizard. Gormlaith wouldn't want to kill a pureblood that had so much talent. Meanwhile, Webster could not shake his parents awake. Webster ran to join the duel. The boys were forced back into Ilvermorny. The baby girls screamed upstairs, and that woke up the parents from their deep slumber. Isolt ran with the wand in hand to assist the boys and James went upstairs to grab the girls. When Isolt raised the wand to attack, the wand did not respond. Gormlaith drove them upstairs to the baby sleeping chambers. James was ready to die to protect his daughters. Isolt cried out something, and to this day we have no idea what it was, and William, the Pukwudgie, appeared. William killed Gormlaith with a poisoned arrow, and she broke into a million pieces. All that was left of Gormlaith was the remnants of the wand. Before William could get mad, James surprised him with shaking his hand and telling him how he named a house after him. And to this day we believe that this caused William to move into the house the next day, helping them repair the damage. Then, he acted as the schools' protector.

Ilvermorny became more and more popular throughout the years. More teachers were brought in to teach classes. By the 1900s, Ilvermorny had the same reputation it had today. It became a boarding school, just like Hogwarts. Isolt and James were joint Headmaster for a long time. Chadick became a great wizard and wrote charms books for Ilvernmory. He married a Mexican healer, and today they are a very prominent family. Before the creation of MACUSA (the Magical Congress of the United States of America), the wizarding world in North America had no laws. Webster was an Auror. Webster Boot moved back to Scotland and all of his children went to Hogwarts. Martha, the oldest of Isolt's twins was a squib. She went on and married a No-Maj. Rionach, the youngest of James and Isolt's daughters, taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Ilvermorny for a long time. Rionach never married. There was gossip that she could speak Parseltongue, and she didn't want to pass that down. Isolt and James lived to over 100. Isolt had found an equivalent to Hogwarts. Ilvermorny is known for being one of the most democratic schools in the world. Outside this building, you may see the status of Isolt and James. Once the houses have chosen their students, each wand chooses a wizard or witch. You will go into a large hall and the "wand chooses the wizard." Wands have to be left at the school during the holidays and when the wizard or witch turns seventeen you are legally allowed to carry the wand out of the school. The robe colors at Ilvernmory are a blue and cranberry color. Blue was Isolts favorite color and she wished to be in Ravenclaw when she was a child, and cranberry because James loved cranberry pie. Every student wears a Golden Knot, because that is the brooch that Isolt took from her old home. Pukwudgies still guard the school today. They always whine about how they wish they didn't have to stay, but they return every year. There is one very old Pukwudgie that answers to the name of William. William would be over 300 years old but he has survived. No one knows how long a Pukwudgie lives. Every year, on the anniversary of Isolts death, you may be able to see William laying flowers on the marble statue of Isolt. Thank you for listening to our Ilvermorny history. First years, when you arrive in the Great Hall you will see a carving of the Wampus, Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, and Pukwudgie. I would like you to line up along the wall. You are all dismissed."

When all the older students are situated in the Great Hall, the first years are called one by one to stand on the symbol of the Gordian Knot, which is set in the middle of the floor. While the rest of the school watches for the students to be chosen. If the Horned Serpent wants the student in its house, the crystal on its forehead will light up. If the Wampus wants the student, the Gordian Knot will roar. If the Thunderbird wants the student, it will beat its wings, and the Pukwudgie will raise its arrow to the sky. The Ilvermorny houses represent the wizard or witch. Rumours are that the brain is represented by Horned Serpent; the body, Wampus; the heart, Pukwudgie and the soul, Thunderbird. Other people say that the Horned Serpent favors scholars, Wampus, warriors, Pukwudgie, healers, and Thunderbird, adventurers.

If more than one animal wants the student, the student may decide. It is very rare for all four animals to choose a witch or wizard. This only happens once every decade. It is very rare for it to happen at all, so it was shocking when five years ago, two students were chosen by all of the houses and both of the students chose the Wampus house.

Emeline is watching the sorting ceremony. She thinks back to her sorting ceremony and gets lost in thought.

" _If you are chosen by more than one house, you may choose which house you would like to be in," said a professor that Emeline didn't quite know yet. She started calling names. Emeline watches the other first years get called up to the Golden Knot. "Hunter Bauxbuck," a professor calls. Emeline was looking at her shoes when it happened. She heard multiple gasps and looked the boy on the Golden Knot. The crystal was lit, it was roaring, beating its wings, and raising an arrow upwards. "This boy can choose between any house," the girl next to her said. She later learned that the girl's name was Cloe. "Umm, I chose Wampus house," the boy says and the Wampus house cheers loudly. "It is a real honor to have someone that special in your house," Cloe says to her. It would most definitely be in the news tomorrow. "Wow," She replied. "Cloe Carducci," the professor calls. 'That is me," she says and prances up. The Gold Knot roars and the Thunderbird flap its wings. 'I choose the Wampus house." The Wampus house cheers. "Emeline Sayre," the professor calls. Emeline expected gasps at her name. She was a descendant of William Boots. Not a lot of people know that her great grandmother changed the family name back to Sayre when she learned they were related. Everyone was staring as she climbed up to the Golden Knot. She heard the roar and immediately thought that she was in Wampus house, but when she looked around, she saw a lot of people with shocked looks on their faces. Emeline expected to be in the Wampus house because her family has always been in the Wampus house, once her great grandmother moved to Maryland. She turned around and saw the crystal was lit, it was beating its wings, roaring, and raising an arrow to the sky. "Umm, I chose the Wampus house," Emeline says nervously. Everyone is too shocked to clap at first, but after the answer registered on the Wampus faces, they all stood and started clapping. She sat next to Cloe and that Hunter boy. Later, Scar, Jax, Aubrie, Connor, and Zeke joined them, and they became very close friends. When Emeline walked up to her dorm for the first time, she met Colleen and Fiona, but they were too scared of her to talk to her. Cloe, Aubrie, Scarlet, and Emeline became very close friends._

Hunter was watching Emeline get lost in thought. He knew exactly what she was thinking about. Merlin, she was so beautiful when she did that. _Not relevant, Hunter,_ he thought to himself. He turned his head to the sorting ceremony and got lost in thought himself.

 _Hunter was not sure what to do. Everyone was gaping at him. He knew what he would choose. His mother and his father were in the Wampus house and so were his grandparents. "Umm I choose Wampus house," he heard himself say. The table with the Wampus house symbol over it cheered. He slowly walked over to the table and sat alone. He knew that it was rare to be chosen for all four houses. The second first year chosen to be in the Wampus house sat down next to him. He was staring at his shoes when he heard gasps. The professor called the name "Emeline Sayre." Isolt Sayre. She was related to Isolt Sayre. Wow. "I know her. We talked about school together," the girl next to him whispered. He later found out that her name was Cloe. More gasps followed a second later. All of the houses chose that girl too. Hunter was a pureblood and knew that that has never happened before. Hunter watched Emeline stammer "Umm, I choose the Wampus house." Everyone is silent. Then the loudest cheers he ever heard came from his table. The girl walks slowly over to sit next to Cloe. Slowly, the sorting ceremony comes to a close and there are twelve first years in every house. Scarlet, Jax, Aubrie, Connor, and Zeke sit next to him. Four other first years in the Wampus house sat at the other end of the table. They were clearly terrified of the eight boys and girls that sat and ate together so calmly. Once the feast was done, the boys and girls promised to be friends and they separated to go to the dormitories. Jonathan and Fredrik were the other boys in the dorm, but they refused to speak to Hunter. Zeke, Connor, Hunter, and Jax became very close friends._

"Let the feast begin!" Hunter heard and snapped out of his trance. He looked at the pile of food on his plate and his mouth watered.

Once the sorting ceremony was done, the four boys and four girls departed and promised to meet at midnight to go to the No-Maj town of Boston. It was an annual tradition, that started in the second year. In the girls' dormitory, Cloe was freaking out. "I can not find my freakin' scarf!" She squealed at the top of her lungs. "Do not fear, Emeline is here. I will help you find your scarf." After twenty minutes of looking, they could not find the scarf. "You probably left it at home. Just send an owl tomorrow," Emeline says. "Fine," Cloe grumbles. They still have two hours left until midnight. "Let's play 10 fingers with Butterbeer. I don't want to get drunk before tonight," Aubrie says. The four girls agree and start a game.

In the boys' dormitory, the boys were all sitting on Zeke's bed. Jax gets up and walks to the bathroom. "Connor, when are you going to ask her out?" Huner asks Connor. "She probably will say no and it will ruin everything," Connor replies. Connor has been in love with Cloe since the third year. Hunter gives Connor a look. "I will ask her tonight," Connor sighs. "Merlin, really?" Zeke looks shocked. "Jax, Connor is gonna ask Cloe out tonight when we are in Boston!" Zeke calls to Jax. "Merlin, really! You have been in love with her since like the first year," Jax says while grinning. "I have not. I will ask her to the Fall Ball," Connor says. "Oh my Merlin, I forgot about the Fall Ball!" Zeke exclaims. "Is wittel Zekie gonna ask someone?" Jax teases. Zeke blushes. "No," he says. Connor and Hunter know that Zeke has had a crush on Scarlet for a year, but they would not tell Jax because Jax is super protective of decided to play various board games for about an hour and then left the dormitory to meet the girls.

"Hey Connor," Cloe says once the boys arrive at the special meeting spot. Every month they meet in the old kitchens to plan their next big party or prank. This group can practically get away with anything. None of them hate detention, and they found that their parties and pranks are worth all the detention. The headmistress would never dream of expelling any of them because they are the most famous teenagers in the entire country. There is usually one person per year who gets chosen by two houses. Three is rare and four is even rarer. They were all chosen by more than one house and they all chose Wampus. The day after their sorting ceremony, reporters for the Cyclic Oracle, the magic newspaper in the USA, swarmed the school trying to talk to at least one of the student.

Cloe: Thunderbird and Wampus

Aubrie: Horned Serpent and Wampus

Emeline: Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, and Wampus

Scarlet: Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, and Wampus

Jax: Horned Serpent, Thunderbird, and Wampus

Hunter: Thunderbird, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, and Wampus

Connor: Pukwudgie, Wampus

Zeke: Pukwudgie, Wampus, and Thunderbird

The old kitchens are never used anymore by the staff, and hardly anyone knows it exists. "Let's not get splinched, okay everyone," Zeke says to the group. "I would rather not," replies Scarlet. Fifth years can't apparate but they do it anyway. They all apparate one by one to their favorite pub. They know the bar keeper and he doesn't care that they are underage. Ilvermorny doesn't start classes for a whole week so that the new students can get situated, which gives plenty of time for a hangover.

"Liquid courage," Connor says while drinking a shot of Firewhisky. "Hey, umm, Cloe can I speak to you for a moment," Connor says to Cloe. "Um yeah, sure," She says while following him to the back of the pub. Meanwhile, the girls give the boys confused looks. "Connor is gonna ask Cloe to the Fall Ball," Zeke slurs to the girls. Zeke is pretty drunk. The girls look shocked. "Well, I can't wait to see how this turns out," Aubrie says while drinking another shot of Firewhiskey. "Okay, you are down here," Scarlet says while taking away the drink. Aubrie falls asleep on the table.

"Will you go to the Fall Ball with me?" Connor asks Cloe. Cloe blushes. "Umm ya sure, I guess," she replies. "Really?" Connor looks shocked. 'Yeah, sure why not," she says and walks back to the table. Connor does a mental happy dance. When Connor returns to the table, he nods at the boys. Cloe was whispering to Scarlet and Emeline. "Merlin, I didn't even know that you liked him," Scarlet whispers to Cloe. "Scar, I didn't either!" Cloe says. "Em, we should probably get back to school. We have to go through that awful tunnel since you can't apparate into the school," Scarlet says to Emeline. "I agree. Let's go. We will finish this conversation tomorrow. We are already gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow," Emeline says. They slowly walk back to school. They apparate as close as they can get and Scarlet volunteers to carry Aubrie. "Do you know why Aubrie got so drunk tonight?" Cloe asked Emeline. "Toby broke up with her. He called her a slut. It was awful." Toby is a year older than Aubrie and in the Wampus house. "Oh, my Merlin. Toby didn't!" She said rather loudly. "What happened?" asked Jax. "Toby called Aubrie a slut and broke up with her," Cloe said. Cloe was also really drunk. Jax is super protective of his friends. "I'm gonna murder him," Jax says. "Umm, no you are not. She has a lot on her plate. Stay out of it until she recovers. Then we can murder him together," Scarlet said to her brother. "Fine," grumbles Jax.

Once they get in the castle, they sneak into their dorms. All eight Wampus fell right to sleep, except Aubrie, who was already sleeping.

 **A/N Hey. TheTaleOfTheScribbler here. Review, please. I need to know what you all think of it. I will respond to every review and feature you in my next story (unless you don't want me too). Even if you are reading this five years after I wrote it, please review. I will take suggestions. Tell me if you hate it. Tell me if you love it. The more reviews I get, the more I will update! Review. Please.**

 **Until next time,**

 **I solemnly swear I am up to no good ( and I hope that you solemnly swear as well)**

 **TheTaleOfTheScribbler**


	2. The Hangover

**Disclaimer: Jk Rowling, my computer, and Google Docs. Oh yeah, and all of you…**

 **Previously: A group of eight friends arrive at Ilvermorny, seeing each other for the first time in three months. They kick of the first day of the school year with a trip to Boston. Connor asks Cloe out to the Fall Ball. Hunter has a tiny crush on Emeline, and she is oblivious. Zeke is scared to ask Scarlet out because her older twin brother, Jax, is super protective. Aubrie's boyfriend breaks up with her, and Scarlet an Jax's parents disappeared over the summer.**

 **The Hangover**

"Shove off," Aubrie says while Emeline tries to wake her up. "It is nearly two in the afternoon. You won't be able to sleep tonight," Emeline replies while tugging off Aubrie's duvet cover. "There is no need to be so loud," Scarlet complains while she is slowly climbing out of bed. "I have a pounding headache," Emeline complains once she starts to apply a thin layer of concealer to cover up the bags under her eyes. _Slam._ The door slams and the four girls wince. Colleen and Fiona had already left to do something in the library or something. No one has classes for a week but for some reason they want you to be at the school anyway. Probably so that the first years can get a feel of the school and make friends and stuff. "Cloe!" Scarlet exclaimes. "Scar, you must be a little quieter," Aubrie says. She finally got out of bed and she is brushing her hair. "I have arrived with coffee," Cloe announces. Cloe is tiny, but she can hold her liquor. She doesn't get nearly as bad hangovers as the other girls do. Cloe's long blond hair swishes behind her as she hands the coffee to each of the girls. Aubrie finishes combing her dark brown hair and braids it. She smells the coffee and winces. "It smells like crap," Aubrie complains. "It will help with the hangover," Cloe replies. "I know what would help with my hangover," Aubrie says. "What?" Scarlet asks, clearly wishing that she had not drank anything last night. "Rum," Aubrie and Emeline say at the same time.

All of the sudden, a loud bashing sound comes from across the hall, in the boys dorm. "

In the boys dorm, Connor was the only one up. He had pot and pan in hand ready to bang them together. _Bash Bang Bash._ "Shut the hell up!" Zeke screams at the top of his lungs. "And why would I do that?" Connor shouts back. Connor is still banging the pots and pans together. Someone bangs on the door. "Shut up!" the boys hear Scarlet scream. Connor still bangs the pot and pans. She kicks the door down. All four boys stare at her in shock. "I said shut up," she says and walks back to her dorm. "Damn Jax, your sister is strong," Zeke says, eyes wide. Connor laughs. "Dammit, guys you have to get up. I do not want detention on the first week of school," Connor says hurriedly while putting clothes on. "We have been going to this school since we were eleven and we have never gotten detention for being late to breakfast," Jax replies groggily, still in bed. "Not on the first breakfast of the year, we don't," Connor says trying to drag Jax out of bed. Hunter immediately understands what Connor is saying, and jumps out of bed. "We have

"Get out of my way!" William, the ghost for the Wampus house, shouts at Helga, the ghost from the Horned Serpent house. The entire hall was watching intently as Helga and William had their daily spat. Today, it just happened to be during breakfast.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Helga shrieks back.

"You are being a snob. A petty, selfritchouse, stupid Horned Serpent. Oh wait, aren't those the characteristics of being a Horned Serpent?" William fires at Helga. All the students in the Horned Serpent house make loud booing noises.

"Well, you are being a-" Helga was interrupted by Professor Addington interrupted the brawl between the two ghosts before. Professor Addington is the head professor of the Horned Serpents. "You two are being bad examples for our students here!" Shrieked Professor Addington. Embarrassed, the two ghosts fly away. All for the houses retreated to their tables quickly. On the first breakfast of the year, Headmistress Illings always give this big speech on all of the new and improved things for the upcoming year. Usually, there isn't much. "These speeches are pointless," Cloe complains. "I am so hungry, I have the worst hangover ever, and I just want to go to sleep!" mumbles Aubrie, her head on the table looking absolutely miserable. "Ahem, welcome to the Welcome Feast," Headmistress Illings interrupts. The entire hall goes silent.

"This year, there will be a major change in the scheduling. The fifth year, because they will be taking the tests that determine what classes they will be eligible to participate in for their sixth year, will be starting class tomorrow," Headmistress Illings said.

The entire hall burst into chatter.

"What does she mean tommorow?" someone asks.

"Thank Merlin I am not a fifth year. Class tomorrow. That is just rotten luck," someone else says.

"You have got to be kidding me," Jax roars.

"This is completely unfair," Scarlet says to her brother.

"What happened and why is everyone so loud?" Aubrie mumbles. She has dark circles around her eyes and she didn't take her mascara off the night before, so her eyes are red and puffy.

"We start class tomorrow," Jax mumbles.

Aubrie sits up, eyes wide. "Why!?" she practically shouts at Jax.

"We have to take the AFTERS this year, remember?" Emeline answers Aubrie. No one knows what the AFTERS stand for, but they know that it is some sort of acronym for the test that the fifth years take to be accepted into a good job, pretty much.

"This is completely ridiculous," Connor and Cleo say at the same time. They look at each other and blush. "Oh c'mon," Scarlet says. They already think alike. Soon they will get married!" she practically shouts. The entire hall looks at her. Cloe and Connor faces get even redder. "Shut up," Hunter whispers to Scarlet. After a minute or two, people start to slowly resume their conversations.

"Scar, I am going to murder you,"Cloe whispers to Scarlet. "I figured," Scarlet mumbles.

After breakfast, they decide to go down to Goldcrest, the magical community about a mile away from the school. The boys need Quidditch gear, and the girls need new robes. "Excuse me, Professor Diddly. We were wondering if we could walk down to Goldencrest today and buy some new stuff for the upcoming year?" Cloe asks Mr. Diddly, the Care of Magical Creatures professor. Professor didily scanned the group. He realized that he couldn't say no to us. If we complained about him, he could get fired. We are the most influential people in the school

"Of course you can," Professor Diddly responded.

"Oh thank you Professor Diddly," Cloe squealed while throwing her arms around him.

When they were first years, the discovered a path from the woods to Goldencrest. Hardly anyone knows about it. They walk down to the path and start walking to Goldencrest. Connor leans in to Cole and whispers something in her ear.

"What happened with Aubrie?" Connor whispered.

Cloe shrugged.

"Cloe, either you tell me or I will ask her myself," Connor warns.

"Calm down," Cloe begs him. "We are having the annual Forbidden Circle after lights out." A Forbidden Circle is something that the group made up in their second year. The guys and the girls do it. You sit in a circle and you all share one secret. Then, you listen to music and party like nothing's ever happened. Every year, each of the dorms do it before school starts. They call it the Forbidden Circle because nothing is allowed to leave the group. If it does, well they don't even think about that.

"But that means I will never know," Connor whined.

"Pretty much," Cloe reponds and skips towards her friends. "Connor, did you get it out of your girlfriend?" Jax asked. "She is not my girlfriend,"Connor hissed. "Oh but you wish she was," Zeke teased.

"It is Forbidden Circle night for the girls. All I know is what she told us last night," Connor replied. "I swear if that idot hurt her-" Jax starts. "Jax. Stop. We don't even know what happened yet. Let's not assume," Hunter said. "Wait, does that mean it is Forbidden Circle night for us too?" Hunter asked. "Damn, I guess it is," Zeke said.

"Aubrie, are you alright?" Scarlet asks Aubrie, clearly concerned.

"I will tell you tonight," Aubrie replied. "Wait, Aubrie," Scarlet said and grabbed her wrist. "Dammit Scar, let go," shouted Aubrie, louder than intended. "Aubrie Iris, what the heck is wrong with you?" Emmeline asks, eyes narrowing. The boys run up to the girls, confused by all the commotion. "Forget about it," Aubrie says and runs ahead. "What happened?" Zeke asks. "Aubrie is definitely not telling us something," Scarlet replies.

"Hunter, Jax, Emmeline and I will go get Quidditch gear while Connor, Cloe and Aubrie grab all the other stuff," Scarlet says once they reach Goldencrest. "We will meet up at Kings Tavern afterwards," Aubrie clarifies. "Yeah," Scarlet answers. On the Wampus quidditch team, Emmeline is the seeker, Scarlet and Jax are beaters, and Hunter is a chaser. The other two chasers are seventh years and the keeper is a sixth year. Usually, the team is made up of mostly seventh years, but this year no one wanted to be part of the team. Probably because of last years brutal defeat. Also, the seventh years always have to train the newbies, and they always hate that. There will be some third years that try-out, but they will usually just be back-ups.

Aubrie, Cloe, Zeke, and Connor walk into Priscillas Potions to buy stuff for brewing potions. Aubrie and Cloe walk off, to look at caltrans. "Hey, this one is absolutely adorable!" Cloe squeals. Aubrie nods her approval. "Aubrie," Cloe says. Then, Cloe pulls Aubrie into a tight hug. "Whatever happened, we will support you, you know that right?" Cloe asks. Aubrie nods trying to hold back tears. Cloe, knowing Aubrie, changes the subject.

"Aubrie, since we know you are an absolute fashionista, are you going to make the dresses for the Fall Ball?" Cloe asks hopefully. "Um, duh," Aubries answers. They buy their materials and walk to the Book Nook to buy some textbooks. Once they are done shopping, they meet the others at the meeting spot.

At the quidditch shop, Emmeline was debating to buy a dark red or a light red scarf. "Do the light red," Hunter says from behind her. "Wow, you startled me," Emmeline says while picking up the scarves. When Hunter snuck up on her she dropped the scarves. "Sorry. You should buy the light red scarf. It would look great on you while you are flying," Hunter says. "Thanks, I think I will," Emmeline responds, blushing slightly at the compliment. Hunter is in the middle of a fitting because he is wearing a new set of Quidditch robes.

 _Damn, those robes make him look like, like, like… I don't even know what it reminds me of, but he is so handsome…_

"Snap out of it, Em!" Emily says. "Pardon?" Hunter asks, looking puzzled but still devilishly handsome. _Shit, I said that outloud._ "Sorry, got lost in thought," she says and scurries away to pay for her gear. Hunter watches her go, wishing that he asked her what he meant to ask her.

 _Both Connor and Hunter couldn't sleep last night. Connor thinking of Cloe and Hunter thinking of Emmeline. Swoosh. Something landed on Hunter's bed. He opened it, and there was a note._

 _ **When are you going to ask her out? You told me that once I asked Cloe out, you would ask Em out. -C**_

 _I am waiting for the right time and place. -H_

 _ **Chicken.**_

 _You are right._

 _ **The almighty Hunter has fallen.**_

 _Haha, very funny._

 _ **Seriously though. You have wanted to ask her out since year two.**_

 _Year one_

 _ **Ok, well then do it.**_

 _It is not that easy._

 _ **Trust me. I know.**_

 _Damn, I can't smartmouth myself out of this one can I?_

 _ **Nope.**_

 _Damn_

 _ **Yep**_

 _Double damn._

 _ **Ask her tomorrow.**_

 _Hmmm_

 _ **Think about it.**_

 _I am going to sleep now._

 _Hunter sat all last night thinking about when would be the right time to ask Emmeline out. He told himself he would do it before lunch. Triple damn._

"I am starving," Zeke complains and poops himself down on their usual bench in the Kings Tavern. Rosie, the usual waitress at the kings Tavern, brings over a plate of steamed pumpkin pasties. "Rosie, you are my lord and savior," Zeke says while digging into the platter of pumpkin pasties. "Y'all want your usual?" Rosie aks them. They all nod, obviously too famished to even speak.

"I can not believe we have class tomorrow," Zeke says, mouth full of pumpkin pastie.

"I bet if we went to Hogwarts we wouldn't have to go to class a week earlier than the rest of the school," Hunter states.

"I bet your right. You know why?" Emmeline asks.

Everyone shakes their head no.

"Hogwarts students all start at the same time. They started a week ago," Emeline says.

Hunter blushes bright like a tomato. Connor elbows him in the ribs. "Hey, Emmeline. Connor actually has something he would like to ask you. In private," Connor tells Emmeline.

 **And the end**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Reviews are life**

 **Xoxo TheTaleOfTheScribbler**


End file.
